La Rochelle
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Marco y Ace deciden tomar unas vacaciones para salvar una relación ya perdida, las cosas van de mal en peor cuando Sabo, un encantador chico Francés, y Luffy, su novio sudamericano, hacen ver a Ace que las glamurosas luces de la noche esconden secretos más obscuros que los relatados en las historias de amor verdadero -Je t'aimé, Ace.- No todas las clases de amor son iguales. (ASL)
1. Ile de Ré

Resumen completo

AU, vida moderna.

Marco y Ace han tenido problemas de pareja durante varios años, en un desesperado intento de recuperar lo que parece inminentemente perdido se embarcan en unas vacaciones para salvar su relación pero más que esto parece que las cosas solo van de mal en peor.

Sabo es un encantador chico Francés sin obligaciones aparentes y Luffy su novio sudamericano que se ah mudado con él al otro lado del mundo para dejarse perder en los placeres que la hermosa nación del amor ofrece.

Ace descubrirá por medio de estos dos que las glamurosas luces de la noche esconden bajo su seductora apariencia secretos más obscuros que los relatados en las cursis historias de "amor verdadero" y que el sentimiento más puro y sublime, puede también ser el más siniestro y desesperante.

-Je t'aimé, Ace.- Vender tu cuerpo no es complicado, vender amor en gotitas puede ser bastante caro.

No todas las clases de amor son iguales.

ASL

menciones a MarcAce.

Temas sensibles: uso de drogas, enfermedades de transmisión sexual y prostitucion

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Oda

Este trabajo no va bajo ninguna circunstancia a el fomento del uso de drogas y si están pensando en usarlas por favor no lo hagan.

El otro día tuve la malvada idea de ir escribiendo todas las historias que tengo pendientes por escribir y publicar su primer capítulo uno tras otro hasta que acabe con ellas y así poder ver cuántas historias son las que tengo pendientes en realidad y poder seleccionar a la próxima cual es la que en verdad quiero ir escribiendo, porque quiero escribirlas todas pero siento que para cuando tenga el tiempo de ello algunas habrán quedado en el olvido y se marchitaran sin haber conocido la luz siquiera, debido a ese triste pensamiento pausare momentáneamente la "continuación" de ciertas historias y me poder a sacar todas estas ideas que me rondan y que no quiero que mueran.

Esta historia es un ASL lo que quiere decir que las relaciones entre Ace, Sabo y Luffy pueden fluctuar, lo cual si ya conocen mis historias significa que se arriesgan a rol-reversal, drama, tríos, entre otras cosas, quedan advertidos.

Amo al gato gordo y su gatosidad, aunque él me odie aun.

* * *

 _Ile de Ré_

* * *

Cuando Marco le había dicho que irían a vacacionar a Francia Ace inmediatamente había pensado en Paris por lo que al llegar a la ciudad costera de " _La Rochelle_ " y enterarse que en los planes del rubio no entraba en ningún momento ir a la cuidad más famosa de toda Francia el menor se había pasado refunfuñando todos el trayecto del aeropuerto al puente de la _Ile de Ré_ y los tres kilómetros subsecuentes de aquella construcción que unía al continente con la tranquila Isla.

Habría huido justo en el momento de aterrizar de no haber estado dormido durante más de la mitad del vuelo y haber checado el mapa en el transcurso del este en lugar de una vez en el auto rentado que sería suyo (o más bien de Marco) durante toda la estadía, parecía ser que el otro ya tenía las vacaciones perfectamente planeadas y el menor se dedicaría a ser un accesorio de viaje... como siempre.

Llevaban ya tiempo teniendo una mala racha, aquellas vacaciones se suponía les ayudaran a "reforzar su relación" o eso había dicho la terapista de pareja a la que le obligaba a ir su novio, para Marco todo tenía que ir aprobado por el frio marcar de algún documento para que tuviera valides y aquellas estúpidas vacaciones no serian diferentes, irían a los sitios que el mayor había programado con la anterioridad critica de un buen hombre de negocios, cenarían en los restaurantes con reservaciones hechas desde casa antes de haber partido y le sorprendería que el más alto no ordenase por él, lo cual Ace odiaba cada vez más, nunca habían sido una buena combinación, un gerente de negocios y un chico de pueblo seguramente estaban destinados a fracasar, todos los amigos de Marco se lo habían dicho (amablemente junto con sus lindos comentarios de su mal gusto para vestir y lo mas "esposa" que era, si por él fuera los hubiera mandado a todos al carajo pero por Marco había soportado la mayoría de los insultos lo mas cortes que podía) aun así el pecoso era tan necio que mientras más gente se interpusiera más empeño había puesto en hacer que las cosas con el rubio funcionaran.

Para Marco había sido lo mismo, aquello probablemente había sido lo único en lo que alguna vez coincidieran... aquello y el sexo.

Una vez en un programa de televisión Ace había escuchado que las parejas podían durar años y años juntas aunque se llevasen terriblemente mal mientras hubiera buen sexo, él lo había comprobado.

Conforme pasaban los años cada vez sentía más evidente el odio de su pareja hacia él, pero dios el sexo era TAAAAAAN maravilloso, lo habían hecho funcionar... en alguna momento, alguna vez... pero al final parecía que los demás tenían razón, ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos y aquellas vacaciones eran el último intento desesperado por salvar un bote que ya se había hundido tiempo atrás.

Y como siempre Marco ni siquiera había podido hacer eso bien.

Quizá pareciera que era demasiado quejumbroso, demasiado mal agradecido y demasiado caprichoso pero la verdad era que si su novio le preguntase lo que él quería hacer de vez en cuando quizá se ahorrarían bastantes disgustos. Todavía amaba a Marco, un poco, en realidad apreciaba que el mayor lo estuviera intentando y probablemente no había querido arruinarle la sorpresa al pecoso de que irían a aquel país preguntándole a donde quería ir, pero era bastante desagradable saber que estarían en aquel lugar, tan cerca de todo y tan lejos a la vez, quizá no estuviera ahora tan molesto si cuando le preguntase al maldito pollo que cuando irían a Paris este no le hubiera contestado que como lo había hecho.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a ver una tonta torre? ya la has visto en fotos, vamos a ir a otros lugares.-

Bien pues podían haber visto esos lugares en fotos también, el quería ir a ver la maldita torre ifel... efel... iffel... como fuera que se llamara la estúpida torre.

Mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto Ace podía ver la gran extensión de mar azul bajo ellos, no había sido hasta después de algunos minutos que la playa entrase en su campo visual, el panorama era tan pintoresco y adorable que seguro una pareja feliz y normal tendría las vacaciones de su vida en el romántico destino pero el moreno no podía más que apretar los labios pensando que esos no serian ellos, al llegar al hotel donde se quedarían por la noche el mayor había bromeado con cargarle hasta la habitación, mala idea, saliendo del auto en cuanto Marco le había estacionado azoto lo puerta y dejo al rubio con las maletas, yendo directo al registro, casi sentía ganas de dejarle fuera de la habitación cuando el chico de la recepción no quisiera darle la llave por que las reservaciones estaban hechas a nombre del "Señor Phoenix" el no tenía la identificación del rubio, jodida excusa para que no se le ocurriera salir del hotel sin su autorización seguramente, ya vería el maldito pollo desplumado que no necesitaba de él para salir si quería hacerlo.

Espero a que el mayor recogiera la llave y le siguió al elevador, manteniéndose en silencio durante todo el recorrido hasta el cuarto, cuando estuvieran dentro de la habitación por fin el rubio le había tomado del brazo, haciendo que lo encarase de una vez.- ¿Cuál es tu problema Ace? Estoy haciendo esto por ti yoi.-

Ace podía sentir aquellos fuertes brazos en torno a su cuerpo hacerle hervir la sangre con emociones encontradas, empujo al rubio y le separo de si, ya no quería caer más en aquellas malditas manipulaciones que solo acabarían con ellos dos encamados, tomo aquella mochila de estampado verde con blanco donde llevaba sus documentos y una que otra cosa de importancia y se apresuro a salir de la habitación, realmente necesitaba estar a solas o no se calmaría durante toda la noche o todo el viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace había estado vagando por las callejuelas de aquella isla hasta llegar a la bahía, el aire salado que había removido sus ondulados cabellos negros le había hecho cerrar los ojos para aspirar con fuerza, al pecoso siempre le había gustado el mar, había crecido a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo pesquero de Portugal, cuidado por unos "amigos" españoles de su "abuelo" y aunque aquellos malandrines que le habían cuidado desde pequeño en realidad vivían en medio de la nada, prácticamente aislados de la vida de la pequeña villa no era muy difícil para el de niño escapar hasta el puerto o el pueblo y pasar vagando los días que debía haber estado en la escuela... nunca había aprendido un oficio apropiado y si sabía leer y escribir así como contar y todas esas cosas "importantes" era porque una de las maestras de la primaria local le había sorprendido robando de los árboles frutales en las inmediaciones de la escuela y ofrecido a enseñarle algunas cosas, no tenia padres que le inscribieran o pagasen por sus tutelas pero la chica le había enseñado de cualquier forma.

Cuando se mudara a la ciudad donde había conocido a Marco siempre había extrañado aquel delicioso olor a mar, suponía que era un lindo detalle que el mayor recordase aquella parte de su historia... más calmado ahora se había decidido que quizá era hora de volver, la luna ya brillaba alta en el cielo y realmente no era buena idea el estar solo en una ciudad desconocida por demasiado tiempo, habría vuelto al hotel en aquel instante de no ser por que el nuevo viento del poniente había traído consigo un par de alegres risas que le habían hecho voltear la vista a donde la pareja más curiosa que había visto en su vida se hiciera visible entre la penumbra.

El menudo moreno parecía al menos una cabeza más bajo que él, tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo el pómulo izquierdo y portaba pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla, una camiseta de mangas cortas en estampado colorido que mostraba un cocodrilo peleando contra un flamingo y sombrero de paja con una franja roja como adorno, su rostro era redondeado eh infantil, con los grandes ojos color chocolate resplandeciendo de ilusión mientras reía por lo que el otro muchacho le iba susurrando, llevaba cargando una cobija bajo el brazo y una mochila cruzada tipo satchel, con los pies llenos de arena húmeda a pesar de las sandalias y el cabello empapado.

El rubio a su lado por otra parte parecía ser de la misma estatura que Ace eh iba vestido de manera levemente anticuada y formal pero sumamente extraña, con pantalones y camisa de vestir, chaleco completo con reloj de bolsillo, gabardina, pañuelo de seda al cuello y un sombrero de copa, lo más extraño de aquel atuendo sin embargo eran probablemente las botas de corte militar y los lentes de aviador colocados en torno al sombrero de copa, también la pronunciada quemadura en la mitad izquierda de su rostro cubriendo un cuarto de aquel y quizá más, ya que el cabello levemente largo no dejaba ver su rostro al completo, mientras su compañero parecía acabar de darse un chapuzón el rubio estaba completamente seco y limpio salvo por leves rastros de la blanca arena de la playa en su ropa, el brillo de su azul mirada a diferencia de la del menor parecía mucho más profundo y misterioso, resplandeciendo bajo la luz lunar cuando su mirada de cruzara con la del pecoso.

Ace había quedado extrañamente atrapado en la escena, mirándoles boquiabierto, la aterciopelada voz del rubio le había hecho regresar a la tierra pero su rápido hablar le había dejado descolocado, por no decir que no había entendido palabra alguna de lo que había dicho aquel hombre- Bonjour étranger, vous trouvez en temps utile, Pourriez-vous dire à mon bien-aimé Luffy est le plus belle de cette terre?- el chiquillo a su lado de nuevo había prorrumpido en alegres risas mientras el más alto solo le miraba con aquellos ojos de ensoñación que habían hecho al pecoso sentirse ligeramente celoso, por no mencionar fuera de lugar.

El más pequeño parecía haber sido quien primero se diera cuenta de su incomodidad, mirándole con atención había sonreído ampliamente.- No eres de por aquí.- había afirmado antes de soltar otra suave risa, aquello al menos si lo había entendido Ace, después de todo había sido dicho en su lengua "natal" aunque el acento del chico era diferente al de los bandidos con los que había crecido al menos sabía que era español.- Lo que Sabo ah dicho fue "Buenas tardes extraño, llegas justo a tiempo, ¿podrías decirle a mi amado Luffy que es lo más hermoso de esta tierra?" - y otra suave risa levemente apenada se había apoderado del menor.

Si Ace entendía bien las cosas el rubio era Sabo y aquel chiquillo risueño era Luffy, joder, una de las malditas parejas felices que al pecoso tanto le exasperaban.

El menor y su acompañante habían intercambiado un par de palabras rápidas en aquel molesto idioma extranjero antes de regresar su atención al pecoso.- Bienvenido a La France, mon señor, ¿Viaja usted solitario? La sociedad toda es más grata en la excursión- había escuchado al rubio preguntar con un carente español, siendo más que obvio que a diferencia de su acompañante estaba poco acostumbrado a hablar en aquel idioma, el pesado acento gutural daba a las palabras de aquel chico una extraña sensualidad que el extraño atuendo parecía simplemente acentuar.

-Si... no... no en verdad...- murmuro un poco descolocado, olvidándose de la pregunta anterior, concentrando su atención en la pareja que ahora parecía observarle con mayor atención, haciendo que Ace con sus toscas botas, sus bermudas negras y camisa blanca ligera con una fotografía del mar y las letras "Acapulco" en cursiva ocre (recuerdo de otro viaje), su sombrero naranja a juego con el cinturón que siempre llevaba y su mochila verde y blanco se sintiera como si llevase un letrero de "turista" colgado al cuello y había escuchado que no era recomendable para los turistas encontrarse a solas con los locatarios en ciertos países, una leve paranoia comenzaba a hacerle desear no haber dejado a Marco solo en la habitación.

-Sabo, vas a asustarlo.- le había reprendido el menor haciendo que el rubio se quejase en fluido francés mientras rodaba los ojos.- Shishishi, No prestes atención, eres justo la clase de chicos que a Sabo le gustan, por eso se pone así, y también a mí, Me llamo Luffy, por cierto ¿Y tú?-

-A...Ace...- El chico no sabía que le preocupaba mas, la insinuante sonrisa que viera respaldar las palabras del más pequeño por parte de su novio o lo que fuera o las mismas palabras del menor.

-¡Ace! ¡Un gusto! ¡Un gusto en verdad!- de la nada el menor se le había abrazado, colocando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas y uno ultimo en sus labios con total descaro antes de que el rubio le jalase, separándolos.

-¡Luffy!- había podido sentir el completo reclamo en la voz de aquel chico caucásico.- Désolé, Désolé, Je suis desolé...- había dicho Sabo haciendo unas cuantas muecas de disculpa para el pecoso.- Luffy c'est... el siempre... ¿Comment dit-on? Luffy no se siente muy bien...- el aludido mientras tanto se había sentado un poco enfadado en la arena y comenzado a jugar con la misma como si en un segundo se la hubiera ido el enfado.- c'est nuit... noche, oui, noche de juegos.- había dicho sonriendo con disculpa como si eso respondiera por toda duda, aun así al ver la completa falta de entendimiento del pecoso aunado a su rostro levemente sonrojado por el recién recibido beso parecía que el rubio había caído en cuenta que probablemente solo había dejado al otro igual o más confuso.

Dándose con la palma en la frente en un gesto exagerado el rubio había continuado.- ¡Je suis imbécile!- le había escuchado murmurar para si antes de regresar su atención al moreno frente a él.- jeux nuit... noche de juegos... c'est comme... ¡Un jeux! ¡Un juego! Luffy dice algo, yo dice algo, quien pierde cuida al otro; Yo cuido... éxtasis, cristal, cocoa... es divertido.- el chico se encogió de hombros, antes de desviar su atención al menor que sentado en la arena había estado a punto de llevarse un puño de esta en la boca pero que tras un breve regaño la había dejado de nuevo en su lugar.

Aun con la curiosa manera de expresarse de Sabo el pecoso había entendido lo suficiente para saber que el menor estaba drogado.- ¿Querés jugar?- con la encantadora sonrisa en el rostro aun en su lugar una mano enfundada en guates de piel marrón que pertenecía al rubio le había ofrecido un surtido de pastillitas de colores.- Yo cuido...- había escuchado al otro decir como animándole, la suave risa que llego desde debajo de ellos le había hecho voltear a ver al menor que se le abrazaba a una de sus piernas en aquel momento.

-Juega con nosotros Ace, será divertido...- la ronronearte voz del menor parecía contener más que sana invitación una extraña obscenidad que de nuevo le había hecho la sangre subir a las mejillas mientras el rubio de la encantadora sonrisa aun le ofrecía aquel surtido de estupefacientes.

.

.

.  
Continuara.

* * *

Esta historia tiene en mi cabeza mas de un año, pero la próxima que añada a la lista creo que será as reciente, aunque aun no me decido, si tienen preferencia entre Drasabo en la epoco de la segunda gerra mundial y LuBarto/caventolomeo + canibalismo háganmelo saber(¿?) yep, parejas raras, lo siento XD pero las minorías también tenemos nuestros derechos(¿?)

Gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Gatito te amo con todo mi Marco, así, un marco grandote para poner tus fotos(¿?) ok no XD solo te amo, o quizá no! Nunca lo sabras… Je t'aimé.


	2. Saint Martin de Ré

Ace no era tan estúpido para aceptar estupefacientes de un completo desconocido, sin embargo la botella de Sauvignon Blanc Domaine Rôtier, un licor francés dulce y delicioso, no había escapado de mano del pecoso desde que Sabo ofreciera a comprársela.

En el club nocturno de Le Bastion donde había acabado siguiendo a ese par de extraños se servían múltiples cocteles y bebidas pero Ace tras probar un sorbo del vino que Sabo había ordenado para si simplemente no había querido renunciar a esté, con una sonrisa animada el rubio le cedió la botella.

El beber no era un problema realmente, a Ace le gustaba la buena farra y cualquier fiesta que se digne de ser buena no se encontraba completa sin el alcohol, por lo regular hacían falta varias pintas de cerveza para ponerlo borracho, el vino nunca había sido una de sus bebidas favoritas pero debía admitir que aquel estaba buenísimo, ligero al paladar y casi ni siquiera había sentido cuando se terminara la primera botella y la mano enguatada del encantador rubio ya se encontrara ofreciéndole una segunda.

Que buen conductor designado resultaría ese Sabo, seguro, aunque el hecho de que hubieran llegado ahí en autobús le quitaba un poco del mérito, apenas si lo había visto tomar un trago o dos en toda la noche y por más que le invitaba a beber con él el chico solo se disculpaba en ese francés coloquial que al pecoso cada vez le resultaba más sensual y menos molesto. Aun no entendía una pisca de él, pero así de borracho como estaba poniéndose poco importaba, entendía lo suficiente con las miradas para saber que era deseado.

Conforme la noche pasaba y la música del antro a donde sus nuevos amigos le habían llevado lo inundaba junto con los crecientes niveles de alcohol en su sangre, no había dudado un segundo en bailar con Luffy cuando este se lo pidiera, regresaron de la pista después de unas horas de frenesí, con el sudor corriéndoles el cabello y Ace con la camisa colgando de su cinturón, Sabo había prometido cuidar bien de su mochila.— ¿Te estas divirtiendo? — a Ace le tomo un par de segundos el entender que la pregunta había sido hecha en español, tomo la botella abierta en la mesa donde el rubio había pasado la mayor parte de la noche y dio un largo trago a esta, si el vino había sido alterado, si a Sabo se le hubiera ocurrido mezclarle una de sus pastillas misteriosas en el interior de la botella o cualquier otra cosa en aquel punto no le importaba. Se estaba divirtiendo como hacía años no, asistió a pregunta del rubio y se sentó, dejando el aliento salir de manera pesada y desordenada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente.

Luffy le había dicho a Ace que aunque el rubio no hablaba mucho español era capaz de comprenderlo completamente, no por nada llevaban más de tres años de relación. Tras conocerse y enamorarse en una de las vacaciones de su novio a Brasil este le había convencido de dejar su país natal y volver con él a Francia. —¿Tu no bailas? —Sabo negó con una suave sonrisa y a su lado Luffy soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sabo es bastante reservado con el baile. Dice que solo lo hará en privado. — el tono entre sugerente y divertido era algo a lo que Ace comenzaba a acostumbrarse en la voz del extrovertido brasileño, un chico simple y sin secretos que en las escasas horas de conocerse ya le había contado el completo de su vida, desde su nacimiento en la bella ciudad de Rio, su infancia al cuidado de su abuelo y su encuentro y sucesivo escape con Sabo tras uno de los carnavales.

Sabo hablaba francés que era su lengua natal, eh inglés por los negocios de su padre en Inglaterra, entendía nociones de español y portugués pero jamás fue fluente en ellos, Luffy hablaba estos últimos dos pero al darse cuenta de que su novio entendía mejor por el primero simplemente se había acostumbrado a usar prácticamente únicamente ese idioma con los años, podía hablar francés con relativa fluidez pero solo lo usaba cuando era necesario, como para insultar a algún idiota y que este le entendiera. —Luffy C'est un idiota. On peut danser si vos queres, mon chère Ace. —

Luffy soltó un bufido, no del todo celoso, estaba más o menos acostumbrado a ver a su novio coquetear, después de todo era parte de su trabajo, pero seguía siendo un poco molesto cuando le daba a alguien más cosas que con él no haría, bailar en público por ejemplo. — Tú eres el idiota, Sabo, por que no simplemente le dices a Ace que te lo quieres coger. —

Fue el turno de Sabo para soltar una animada risa la tiempo que tomaba la cintura de Ace, acercándose al oído del pecoso. — _Je veux te faire l'amour_... non du sexe à tout-va— no habia necesitado saber francés para entender lo que Sabo decía, aun sin la reacción de Luffy golpeando a su novio en el brazo o sus comentarios de que era un maldito embustero.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo… no simple sexo" el rostro de Ace se había encendido al instante, la borrachera se le había bajado de golpe, no. Eso no era lo que quería hacer.

Por muy enojado que estuviera con Marco, por muy mal que fuera su relación no podía simplemente ir y perderse en el ofrecimiento de un par de extraños, se puso en pie de inmediato, entre el bullicio de la música y las personas hablando a su alrededor la breve pelea de novios le había pasado inadvertida, tomo su mochila de un lado del rubio y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de aquel club, no estaba muy seguro de por dónde ir pero si caminaba lo suficiente seguro llegaría al hotel tarde o temprano.

Claro que no contaba con desvanecerse a penas salir por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Pensez-vous qu'il va bien? Luffy—

—No lo sé, quizá bebió demasiado, deberíamos llevarle a la villa. —

— Aura peur —

—Por supuesto que se asustará, después de las cosas que le dijiste. —

—Oe, Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir coucher avec lui, tu sais. —

—Igual no podemos dejarle aquí… — murmuró ignorando la acusación en la última frase del rubio, no, Sabo no había sido el único en querer acostarse con Ace, pero tampoco iba a admitirlo tan fácil, le gustaba hacerse el indignado con su novio, los mimos cuando lo hacía siempre eran demasiado agradables.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace abrió los ojos sin conseguir salir de aquel nebuloso sueño un poco pesado, el suave arrullo de ir a cuestas de la espalda de alguien y el rubio de los suaves cabellos nublando su visión le había hecho sonreír. — Marco… — Alcanzó a murmurar antes de que de nuevo el sueño hiciera presa de su cuerpo, quizá no debió beber tanto, sus ataques siempre eran más fuertes cuando lo hacía, pero al menos ahora estaba mejor, todo estaría bien pues Marco había ido por él, como siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía un poco, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas a raudales resultaba molesta y Ace tenía la terrible sensación de estar en la habitación equivocada pero cuando se sentó a mirar alrededor las maletas que Marco no había desempacado estaban ahí para indicarle que no había sido un sueño el de la noche anterior, suspiro, Marco seguramente estará furioso.

Se hecho de regreso entre las mullidas sabanas, abrazando la almohada, no quería que lo reprendieran ahora, conforme iba despertando podía escuchar el sonido de la vida en el exterior, el llamado de las gaviotas y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en algún lugar cercano, y su cuerpo se sentía un poco expuesto y al removerse un poco pudo notar que estaba completamente desnudo, aquello era extraño, normalmente el rubio lo reprendía por no usar el pijama, se sentó en la cama un poco nervioso. — ¿Marco? — No había respuesta, miro en dirección a donde pensaba estaría el baño y, poniéndose en pie con la sabana alrededor de su cintura estaba a punto de explorar la habitación cuando la puerta de entrada de esta se abrió, mostrando la silueta de un furico hombre en esta, Marco parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

—¡Marco! — Exclamo el pecoso, feliz, ignorando la manera como el más alto apretaba los puños y lo observaba con una mueca de entre molestia y escepticismo. —Lamentó mucho haberte asustado, sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo…— No pudo continuar hablando, la mueca de alivio que Ace dibujara se había transformado en confusión al instante tras sentir la fuerte bofetada que su novio acababa de plantarle.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla, estaba caliente y sentía el oído zumbarle por la fuerza con la que el rubio lo había golpeado, sentía incluso un ligero regusto metálico en la boca pero no acababa de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

— Tus nuevos amigos están abajo, yoi, espero sigas "divirtiéndote" con ellos el resto del viaje. — Ace vio a Marco caminar hasta tomar su maleta, comenzando a arrastrarla ante la mirada estupefacta del pecoso que no se creía que aquello no fuera más que un sueño, un muy, muy mal sueño.

— ¿Qué…? —

— No es necesario que busques una excusa Ace, es más que claro que esto fue un error. — Desde su posición en el arco de la puerta el ojimiel le volteo a ver, con aquellos ojos resplandecientes de desprecio que podían congelar la sangre de cualquiera. — Todo lo nuestro fue un error. —

— M-Marco… ¿Qué? — se apresuró a tomar el brazo del rubio antes de que este pudiera salir de la habitación, sosteniendo su mirada, rogando silenciosamente por una explicación y cuando esta no llegase apretando los labios con desesperación. — Lo que sea que estés pensando no es así…—

Marco le dedico una mirada de pies a cabeza, haciendo esa mueca de exasperación y desprecio que usaba cuando no le creía algo y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, como le enfurecía esa mueca, tan autosuficiente y despectiva, frunció el entrecejo cual como primera reacción. — Marco… por favor. —

—No Ace, tu por favor no te hagas esto, ya basta de humillarte a ti mismo. —

Sin otra palabra más Marco salió de la habitación, sin molestarse en mirar atrás a la persona que tanto había dicho amar por tantos años y que hecho un ovillo soltaba a llorar de manera ruidosa y desconsolada, como un pequeño al que acabaran de arrebatar su posesión mas preciada.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
